


[Podfic] Soul Bomb by copperbadge

by fire_juggler



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, F/M, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Soulmates, Telepathy, involuntary telepathy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-21
Updated: 2016-08-21
Packaged: 2018-08-10 00:00:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 28
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7822336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fire_juggler/pseuds/fire_juggler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Author's Summary:</b> Suddenly everyone in Manhattan has someone else's voice in their head. Tony got Steve's, for his sins.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Soul Bomb by copperbadge

**Author's Note:**

  * For [uniquepov](https://archiveofourown.org/users/uniquepov/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Soul Bomb](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2280786) by [copperbadge](https://archiveofourown.org/users/copperbadge/pseuds/copperbadge). 



> Recorded for UniquePOV, for her birthday! Wishing you the HAPPIEST EVER BIRTHDAY! I hope that you have a marvelous day! ALL the good wishes from far away! ♥
> 
> Many thanks to copperbadge for giving blanket permission to record podfic! ♥
> 
> Note: also fills the "Echo Effect" square on my Podfic_Bingo card \o/

cover art by fire_juggler

### Streaming Audio

**Mobile Device Streaming (unzipped mp3)** : [**click here**](http://fire-juggler.parakaproductions.com/podfic/soul_bomb.mp3)

### Download

[MP3](http://fire-juggler.parakaproductions.com/podfic/soul_bomb-mp3.zip) | 00:17:08 | 16.6 MB  
---|---|---  
[Podbook](http://fire-juggler.parakaproductions.com/podfic/soul_bomb-m4b.zip) | 00:17:08 | 8.6 MB


End file.
